The Enemy is my Friend
by Reyfan01
Summary: [Mind Control serum] After saving Raph, the turtles try to destroy every bit of that serum. But when they are backed into a corner, Casey makes a bold choice and the turtles fear for his life. Shredder on the other hand decides to make use of this development, and it tears a certain red head apart.
1. Chapter 1

When I saw that there was going to be a mind control serum involved in the season, I was thinking of different ways this could continue. This is what I came up with. Yes I'm a capril fan and hope they will be together and I'm a Casey fan but I really put thought into this.

Okay a backstory to this that ties into what we know is going to happen and what I hope to happen. This story will start in present, but then will go to a flashback of what recently happened.

PRESENT:

The turtles slowly drag their bodies into the lair lagging behind each step they took. The look of horror and defeat in their eyes couldn't even begin to explain how crushed they were. Raph was the last turtle to walk through the lair. Unlike his brother's expressions of shame and despair, his was one of pure rage. He growled in fury balling up his hands into fists as he walked. When he was inside the lair, he harshly kicked a piece of trash that was in front of him. He looked at his brother's eyes who looked at him in astonishment for the crash that piece of trash made broke their concentration. Leo, Donnie, and Mikey didn't know what to say to him.

"Was THAT part of your big plan oh great leader?!" Raph shouted stomping his foot.

"DON'T PUT THIS ON ME!" Leo shouted.

"IT WASN'T HIS FAULT RAPH!" Donnie replied.

"YEAH WE'RE ALL HURTING BRO!" Mikey shouted.

"Not like HE is!" Raph said referring to someone.

Leo was silent at those words and dropped his head looking at the ground as if trying to make sense of everything that happened.

FLASHBACK:

The turtles, Casey and April are inside Shredder's lair. Donnie had just successful disposed of most of every last bit of that mind control serum. But in reality there was still a small dosage left. As the heroes were being chased by Tigerclaw, Rahzar, Fishface, Bebop and Rocksteady followed by Shredder, they ran into a dead end. The mutant villains caught up to them and fought them off one by one.

"The serum! The last of it! Hand it over!" Tigerclaw demanded as he attacked Leo.

"Don't know what you're talking about!" He answered fighting back.

"You know very well what!"He said.

Bebop and Rocksteady were taking on Raph and Donnie, April was taking on Fish face, and Rahzar was taking on Mikey. When Leo didn't see any sign of Shredder he started to panic. When he couldn't find Casey, he REALLY panicked.

"Guys! Shredder! Where is he?!" Leo questioned as he fought Tiger Claw. They all had no clue.

"Time to meet your end turtle" said a familiar horrific voice.

From out of no where Shredder comes up behind Leo and grabs him in a chokehold unsheathing the blade in his arm. It is dangerously close to his skin.

"Return what's left of the serum, and perhaps your friends will live. You on the other hand will not be so fortunate. But being the hero you wish to be, you wouldn't hesitate to risk your life for there's." Shredder taunted tightening his hold and the blade getting closer. Time passes and Leo just stares at the blade sweating bullets.

"Hey SHRED HEAD looking for this?!" Said a familiar cocky voice. Everyone's eyes look up and see Casey Jones holding the serum in his gloved hand.

"YOU!" Shredder shouted.

Casey is standing on a ledge near an open window. His hand with the serum is hanging outside it.

Leo takes his chance as Shredder is distracted and breaks from his hold. He looks to Casey.

"Casey get rid of it now!" He shouts. Casey nods and is about to drop it.

"Dispose of the bottle, and I'll dispose of the girl!" Shredder shouts. Everyone's eyes bug out when they see Shredder holding April by her throat and lifting her up choking her. Donnie tries to jump in but Tiger Claw stops him. All the boys are haulted in their attempts to stop him.

Casey grimaces and growls in anger. He can't risk April's life, but he can't let Shredder use this on anyone else. He comes to a decision that even he can't believe.

"So if I don't drop this out the window, you'll let her go?" he asks balling his fists and refusing to look up.

"Drop that bottle at all and you can say your last goodbyes!" Shredder shouts.

A long pause occurs. Casey sighs in defeat. He brings his hand back into the room and closes the window. Shredder and his goons chuckle and smile. Shredder lowers April but still holds his grip on her.

"Good, now…give it to me." Shredder demands.

Casey's fists ball up tighter. He growls as he finally looks up and stares at Shredder with a furious glare.

"NOT A CHANCE!" Casey shouts before removing the cork from the bottle. Everyone looks on in horror as they see what he's about to do.

The turtles and April all shout. "NO!" "Casey don't do it!" "YOU DON'T HAVE TO DO THIS!"

But in a flash Casey swallows the small bottle.

"NO! YOU FOOL!" Shredder shouts. Rahzar, Fishface, Bebop, Rocksteady and Tiger Claw look on in bewilderment at his actions. The turtles take this chance and use the smoke bombs. April has one as well and has enough power to throw it down. As the puff of smoke takes over the area, April and the turtles grab Casey and attempt to escape out the window. But Casey relents and demands that they go on without him. With the mind control serum in his system, it will take effect fast and he'll be of no use to them. Leo made the tough call and agreed as he ordered his team to leave. The smoke was disappearing, and time was running out. April shouted and refused to leave him, but Donnie held her back and they all left. Raph was the last one out giving a hard silent goodbye to his friend who was slowly losing his himself to the serum.

FLASHBACK ENDS

"HOW COULD YOU LEAVE HIM! WE COULD HAVE CARRIED HIM!" Raph shouted.

"No, the smoke was clearing and we had to go, we can't stop Shredder if he has all of us!" Leo shouted.

"So what is Casey not part of the team now?! He just risked his life for us and we LEFT HIM THERE!" Raph shouted.

"Why would he do that?" Mikey questions.

"Not sure" Donnie says.

"Because he knows he's no match for you guys." Says a female voice. The turtles all look around as they see April slowly appear. She looks completely heartbroken. Her arms are wrapped around herself as she sounds like she's holding back tears.

"To him, if Shredder had him under control, he'd be of no use to him. Because Casey knows he's not as strong as you guys. That's why he wanted you Raph. If Casey was on Shredder's side, he'd be no better off than what he was when he didn't have the serum. It's like he wasted the serum on himself so Shredder could never use it on any of you." April explains. She had known Casey long enough to figure out that that had to be his plan. Casey was self conscious about how he wasn't as strong as the turtles. He'd never admit it, but he was. He probably figured this would be a moment where him not being as strong was a good thing. But at what cost.

"But if that's what he was thinking, there's no way Shredder would…." Donnie didn't want to finish the sentence.

"Then Shredder might have eliminated him." Leo said. Everyone looked at him. "Either Shredder will use Casey as a weapon just so we won't fight him, or he'll destroy him on the spot out of rage for drinking the serum. Either way, Shredder is in control."

Raph is growling more to himself and pounds on the top of the tv with his fist. "HE'S AN IDIOT!"

"ALL HE DID WAS LOSE HIS MIND TO SHREDDER, OR JUST GOT HIMSELF KILLED!"Raph shouts.

"RAPHAEL!" said a voice. Splinter appears from the dojo. "No matter how grim the situation, we must have faith, if we were able free you from Shredder, than we can with Casey as well. He is a brave boy. Knowing Shredder, I don't feel he would kill him. No, there's no doubt in my mind that he will use him to his advantage. He will use him as a shield. We simply must find a way around it."

April starts to sniffle. "Casey" she whimpers. Splinter puts a reassuring hand on his shoulder. She looks up at him with sad blue eyes.

"Be strong April. We will get him back" Splinter says.

BACK IN SHREDDER'S LAIR

"Master Shredder, please allow us in doing the honor of disposing of the boy. Such a shame that a serum as strong as that had to be wasted on a street rat like him." Tigerclaw pleads bowing in front of Shredder. The rest of the mutant army bows behind him. Casey's body is in the middle laying face up. His body is still and his eyes are open but blank. Shredder is silent.

"No. The boy showed promise when he confronted me once before. Not nearly enough strength as the turtles, but showed just as much will power. It'd be a waste to destroy such a fine apprentice." Shredder says.

"STOCKMAN! HOW SOON COULD YOU CREATE A SERUM THAT WOULD ENHANCE STRENGTH!" Shredder demands.

"Tttttthat is mmmmmmere chiiiiild's play MMMMMaster Shredder. IIIIII could finishhhhh it in lesssssss than a ddddday" Stockman says. Shredder nods.

"Tigerclaw, take the boy to Stockman's lab and keep him secure. We will make a human weapon out of this piece of filth." Shredder announces. Tigerclaw looks shocked as Bebop and Rocksteady look at each other in confusion. Nevertheless, Tigerclaw nods and carries Casey to Stockman's lab.

OKAY SO I KNOW THIS LOOKS RUSHED BUT I REALLY WANTED TO PUT IT INTO WORDS. I HOPE IT CAME OUT good. PLEASE REVIEW. AND BASED ON REVIEWS I'LL CONTINUE


	2. Chapter 2

In Shredder's lair, Tigerclaw and Rahzar are down below in Stockman's lab where Casey is being strapped to the wall by his wrists and ankles. His head is down as if he is unconscious. No part of him is moving, and he's only mildly breathing. He is behind glass. The serum in Casey's system is strong and is left him helpless. Tiger Claw is curious as to why Casey was captured. Rahzar is skeptical.

"I still don't get it!" Rahzar says. "Why keep the kid? How do we even know if this serum Stockman's got will work? One kid is gonna make us any stronger" He complains growling.

"Master Shredder says to keep him alive, so we must." Tiger Claw answered. "But I too wonder. What I can say about the boy is that he has a strong will."

"Exactly" said a third voice coming from behind the two mutants. They both gasp when they recognize who it is. They turn around and see Shredder.

"The boy's strength is average, and his mind is even less so. But he has the potential to be a great apprentice. His spirit is strong, and he has the thirst for danger and battle like a true warrior. What he lacks in strength, we can solve. Thanks to Stockman's new formula, we can increase his strength and make him unstoppable. He'll crush those turtles under my control and then Hamato Yoshi is mine." Shredder explains.

"Aw, I see. And he is still a close ally with the turtles, they may hesitate to fight in order to not harm their friend." Tigerclaw agrees. Rahzar is not convinced.

"So this serum Stockman's got, it gonna make him into a mutant too?" Rahzar asks.

"No. I have more than enough mutants in my army. I had hoped that Purple Dragons leader Hun would be my connection to society and my eyes and ears, but he failed miserably. This boy will do perfectly." Shredder answered.

In the turtles' lair, Donnie is working on his computer trying to find Casey. Raph is fighting the fifteenth punching bag he's hung up. Mikey is watchin tv while Leo is meditating with Splinter.

"Sensei, what do you think they want Casey for? What if they killed him, or they kept him locked in a dungeon, or forced him to become their slave or something?!" Leo panics in his meditating pose. Splinter sits still and ponders the situation.

"Rest assured my son, I don't feel Shredder would kill Casey. Unfortunately I fear that he would use him as a shield. With Casey under his control, Shredder wouldn't waste an opportunity to use him to his full worth." Splinter says.

"To keep us in line no doubt. We were able to get Raph back, but what if we can't get Casey?"

In school, April walks down the hallways all alone. She's so used to having Casey near, it feels odd to walk down the hallway and know that no one was waiting for her. She subconsciously walks to his locker and for a second spots him. He's posing trying to look cool with his back against his locker with his arms crossed and hockey stick in hand. He has his signature smirk on and April can't help but smile back.

"What's up Red" he says. April slightly giggles until another voice speaks.

"What's up man? I said…..WHAT'S UP MAN? YOU FEELING OKAY?" The voice said louder. April snaps herself out of her daydream and sees that Casey's locker is empty with no one in sight.

"Hello?" Said the voice again. A hand is in her face. April looks to her left and sees a guy staring at her like she's crazy.

"Uh, sorry, just spaced out for a second." April replies grinning sheepishly.

The guy looks at her unconvinced and walks off. Once he is out of sight, April drops the fake smile and sighs. She walks down the hall and picks up her phone and looks at Casey's caller ID picture.

"Casey, please be okay" April quietly pleads. She feels helpless and distressed. Casey was never meant to be in this mess. He was just a normal guy who needed a tutor. Now because of her, Casey's gotten involved in this and could be dead for all she knows. He just wanted some adventure. April felt drawn to him despite how obnoxious he is. She wanted to see him and hang out and because she didn't want to leave him alone, he's in danger. The longer Shredder keeps him, the longer April's guilt eats her alive.


End file.
